Four More Years
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: "He wondered how they could think such vulgar things about someone they didn't know." On hiatus, if it ever had a future anyway.


**_Disclaimer: Johnny The Homicidal Maniac (C) JhonenVasquez :D  
Any OCs mentioned (C) MEEE! MUAHAHAHAHA! :D_**

**_Summary: I don't even remember why I wrote this...  
It's about a year old.  
I was just thinking about how Johnny would bear in a highschool around here. Obviously, not very well.  
Since he was "born" long before I, and went to high school before I was even born. Or somewhere like that... I think that his school events would be very different...  
I took the most populated high school in my town, and based the actions and words from real students.  
Yep. I think that's it...Errrr...  
Johnny might be a little out of character because he's younger and more scared than ever. I mean...Fish get scared EASY. And you can't blame them. (Fish=Freshmen.) _**

**_ALRIGHTY. _**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh!"

"Lookit the hot new guy, Tiff!"

"Wow! He's amazing!"

"Oooooh-wee! I wouldn't mind tasting those lips!"

"Damn..."

"Any chance you think he's gay?"

"Beth! Look! Daaamn, he's smokin' hot!"

"This is why I love this school!"

He walked through the hallway, his face aiming the floor, as not to show his blushing. He wondered how they could think such things. He wondered if they were just talking about a guy standing next to him.

"Ooh! That blue hair is sooo cute!"

"I know, and look at the style! How sexy!"

"Don't you wanna just hug him?"

"Totally gonna be the most popular guy in school." A girl giggled. "I mean, why wouldn't someone that hot be anything but?"

"I told you emo was in, Jess!"

He flinched at their words, though, he somewhat asked for it, he thought, sincehe dressed in black, and he was covered in scratches from his pets, and he looked so scared. Though, being skinny didn't help either.

"Damn, he is fi-i-i-i-ine!" A whistle sent in his direction by a gay boy.

"Hey, sexy!"

"He looks delicious!"

"What's your name, baby?" An odd boy dressed in all black with fishnet arm warmers waved over at him and almost grabbed him. Almost. Afterward, he almost ran through that hallway so fast, nobody could see him. Once halfway down the hall, he slowed, clutching his one beloved binder so tight his knuckles turned white.

He ran into people by accident who only snickered and acted like he was trying to be cute to them, and then returning the action. He finally hit someone who wouldn't take it. He thought this boy was shit. Not _the _shit. Just _shit_.

"Hey! You little shit. Did you just hit me?"

"What? Oh! God, no. Nononono..." He tried to walk off but this guy was right in front of him.

"Well, then what did you just do?" The guy scowled.

"Beat that scrawny bitch up, Carl!"

"Uh...Hell, I dunno."

"Well, if you don't know..." He felt a stab to the gut. Carl had just punched him right in the stomach. "Then I guess I don't know what I just did either. And neither will anyone else." Carl growled and walked away.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect." He slid down to the floor. "Best first day so far."

* * *

_**Okay! I think this was alright. Yeah. **_

**_No, I am not in high school right now. I don't REALLY know what it feels like to be a freshman. Though, I do remember how horrible it was to be a 6th grader, so I just doubled the fear level. :D SIMPLE MATH! HAZAA!_**

**_Well...The boy who said "What's your name baby?" GUESS WHO?_**

**_Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy...What did I tell you about sneaking into my fanfiction like that? You know I love you, but you can't do that. Soon, Tenna will start acting this way too. Then Jhonen. Then Johnny. You don't want me hiding you do you? Keeping you away from Johnny? Spending every minute of every hour of every day with Edgar. Would you want that?_**

**_Mmy: No, ma'am. _**

**_It's alright. You can go hug Johnny now. _**

**_Mmy: YAY!_**

**_Don't you just love happy Jimmy?_**

**_Of course you do._**

**_ALRIGHTY THEN! THAT WILL BE ALL!_**

**_Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts through reviews. _**

**_Iloveyou~!_**


End file.
